Blood Market
A '''Blood Market '''is a street set aside by Runaway Kids for people to trade DNA and valuable items that would not be found at Headquarters. Blood Markets were designed by Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur, and were legal until 2018. Unfortunately, they were abused, and these markets went so far as to traffic people. History Blood Markets were made for the use of Forest and Reserve Dwellers. Contrary to popular belief, Blood Markets were actually legal until August 2018 - Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur had designed them as places to trade DNA that could not be found at Headquarters. Unfortunately, as the founders passed, the law bent and traders began acquiring substances illegally. He did account for the fact that most of the traders would be of dangerous Dwellings, and made it illegal to sap particular Dwellings within the Market, or act as if their bodies were up for trade. According to the law, it was morally wrong to "harvest the blood of a Runaway Kid who is of Peace, Sun, Surface, Shallow-Shore or Water, as they cannot protect themselves." Blood Farming A blood farmer is a person who holds one or more people in captivity, and continually saps them. Blood farming is illegal, and can eventually cause the captive to die from blood loss. Younger people are more at risk to being kidnapped, but taller or larger people are valued more. Ranks Sapper A Sapper is a person who draws the blood from the victims. The process of drawing blood for use as a drug or trade item is known as sapping. When sapping is done as part of a group activity, the person who does the sapping is regarded as the lowest-ranked member of the group. When done alone, the blood is usually just for personal use. Lurer A Lurer is a person who attracts prospective victims to the place where they will be sapped. Luring is apposed to capturing, as the victim's movement is voluntary. Gengangers, spirits which had the option of going to Heaven but declined it, have a special ability which allows it to almost control other beings into following them. Luring by a Genganger is not voluntary, but rather thoughtless. Self-Trader A Self-Trader is a person who collects their own DNA (this umbrella includes blood, hair and tears) and trades it for other items, such as different kinds of blood or food. Most Self-Traders are of Mist, as their bodies generate blood as soon as they lose it, and a dependency on someone else to provide food for them. Mist Dwellers are natural vegans, making suitable food difficult to find. Victim Victims are the people that are sapped. Rather than for personal trading, the term 'victim' can only be applied to people who do not choose to have their blood taken. Victims are usually only sapped once and then either released or killed, and, unless any future sappings are done on very seperate occasions, a person sapped more than once by the same person/group are referred to as Repeat Victims. Repeat Victim A Repeat Victim is a person who has been sapped by the same person/group more than once on one occasion. An occasion equates to one visit to the specific Market, or one capture. Repeat Victims are usually made due to blood farming, where they are kept solely for their blood. See Also DNA Trade North Island Blood Market South Island Blood Market Category:Forest Category:Wild Category:Rock Category:Mist Category:Reserve Category:DNA Trade